


[Podfic] Pages In Your Passport by inlovewithnight

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bandom Big Bang 2012, Community: bandombigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pages In Your Passport by <span></span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight"></a><b>inlovewithnight</b> read aloud:</p><p>Pete pursued soccer instead of music. He has a good long run in the game. Then in 2010, he meets this guy in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pages In Your Passport by inlovewithnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pages In Your Passport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245001) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> I fell in love with this fic the first time I read it and totally pounced on it when the podficcer sign-ups came around for Bandom Big Bang 2012. I love everything about it, but especially the essential Pete-ness of Pete and Mikeyway-ness of Mikey. And they way they just keep fumbling through every step in what is simultaneously the hardest and the easiest way possible. ALL THE LOVE FOR THIS FIC!!!!
> 
> Thanks to inlovewithnight for writing such a wonderful fic and then making it available for the Big Bang podfic challenge. Thanks also to the slew of people who listened to this and got back to me with feedback: takola, paraka, andeincascade, knight_tracer, and quintenttsy. And thanks so much to the podficcers and others on my Twitter-list, who listened to me whine about my huge crisis of confidence, and then waved virtual pompoms and cheered me on to finish!!! I could not have finished this without you! ♥
> 
> Note: The music snippet used in this podfic is Spit the Night by Empires.
> 
> **THERE ALSO BE BONUS MATERIALS!!!!!**
> 
>  **Art:** There is awesome, gorgeous cover art for this podfic!!! You can see it below, but you should definitely go to the Art Post, [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459413), to see it in full size and to leave lots and lots of love for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy)**quintenttsy**! Looking at it inspired me to finish the final edits and actually post!!! I always think that quintenttsy has a knack with colors, and the colors and the photos she chose are just spot on! It's just... perfect!
> 
>  **Fanmix:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/profile)[**knight_tracer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer) created a famix for this podfic!!!! OMG, you guys, it is so AMAZE!!!! I had the pleasure of listening to it a week or two after finishing a near-final draft of the podfic and I was (and still am) so completely thrilled with it!!! The songs just take me through the fic flawlesslessly, and after working so intimately with the fic and podfic, it is pure pleasure to be able to put this mix on and be able to instantly be _in_ the podfic again, without having to actually listen to the podfic :D So go [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459092) now and check it out!!!

Cover Art created by quintenttsy ♥.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  
  
**Part 2:**  


## Length:

01:52:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pages_in_your_passport-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 109.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pages_in_your_passport-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 55.9 MB

## Awesome Bonus Materials:

  
**Cover art:** [[Art] Pages in Your Passport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459413) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/profile)[**quintenttsy**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy)  
**Mix:** [[Mix] Pages in Your Passport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459092) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/profile)[**knight_tracer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer) 
  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanmix] Pages In Your Passport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459092) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)
  * [[Art] Pages In Your Passport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459413) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
